nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Anaconda
|writer = Onika Maraj, Jamal Jones, Jonathan Solone-Myvett, Ernest Clark, Marcos Palacios, Anthony Ray |producer = Polow da Don, Da Internz |Single = August 4, 2014 |Video = August 20, 2014 |Prev = Bang Bang |Next = Flawless (Remix) }} "Anaconda" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her third studio album, The Pinkprint. The song serves as the second single off the album. The song was composed by Maraj, Jamal Jones, Jonathan Solone-Myvett, Ernest Clark, Marcos Palacios and Anthony Ray, and production was managed by Polow Da Don and Da Internz. Minaj did a radio promo tour to promote the song on radio stations like Hot 97, Power 106 LA, On Air with Ryan Seacrest, Elvis Duran and The Morning Show, Carson Daly, and more. The song was released on August 4, 2014 as a digital download, and to Top 40 Mainstream (Pop) and Top 40 Rhythmic radio stations on August 12, 2014. A music video was shot for the song on July 21-22, and premiered on VEVO on August 20, 2014. The song was her first song as a solo artist to go #1 on iTunes, and the first as a female rapper in general. It broke the VEVO record for most watched video in it's first 24 hours with 19.6M views. It peaked at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100 becoming her highest charting single on the chart. It was also her 11th Top 10 entry extending her lead as the female rapper with the most Top 10s of all time. It was included on the US edition (Now! 52) and the UK edition (Now! 89) of the compilation music issue Now That's What I Call Music! The song has been certified 2x Platinum in the US, Platinum in Australia, Gold in New Zealand and Sweden, and Silver in the UK. Background & Release On June 6, a fan asked Nicki if "Pills N Potions" was the only song she would release before the album. Her response was, "No." During a Twitter Q&A on July 2, a fan asked her about any hints of the 2nd single and she replied, "HARD FUCKING BODY!". She also said it didn't have any features on it. On July 23, she did another Q&A about the hint and surprise we were getting soon. She said the surprise was one word that began and ended with the letter "A" and the second letter was the letter "N". She also confirmed it was album related, but not the album cover. On July 24, she posted the name, cover, and release date of the second single off The Pinkprint. The song was initially scheduled to be released on July 28, 2014 as a digital download, but was pushed back until August 4, 2014. Various bloggers and fans believe it was due to her recording for Beyoncé's "Flawless Remix", she confirmed later on a interview that her label pushed it back because they didn't want it to release Bang Bang, Anaconda and Flawless Remix by the same time. It impacted Top 40 Mainstream (Pop) and Top 40 Rhythmic radio stations on August 12, 2014. It was the most added song across all formats the week of release (#1 on Rhythmic and Urban, #2 on Pop) Artwork On July 20, Nicki tweeted, "When you see this...". When a fan asked her she was talking about the Monday surprise, she said it was different and we would get out first hint in 3 days. That same day she gave us a small hint by tweeting, "Snakes in the Jungle". On July 24, 2014 she revealed the cover artwork for the new single on Instagram. During her radio promotion of the single, Minaj stated that she did not expect the artwork to be as controversial and receive the reception it did. A mandatory 'Parental Advisory Explicit Content' tag is seen covering her derrière on the iTunes version of the cover. Composition "Anaconda" was produced by Polow Da Don and Da Internz. It samples the 90's classic Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-a-Lot. Critical reception "Anaconda" received generally positive reviews from critics. Carolyn Menyes from Musictimes gave the song a positive review, calling it a bit 'raunchy' but was 'expected' and saying "Anaconda" continues Minaj's promise to move away from her poppier singles such as "Super Bass" and "Starships", and go back to her hardcore rap roots. Kory Grow from Rolling Stone praised the use of the "Baby Got Back" sample and said the song stayed true to the theme of the original. Kevin Goddard from HotNewHipHop gave the song a positive review saying "Nicki’s raunchy new version may be the next big thing to hit the industry." Dan Reilly from Spin said "Minaj takes the good Sir's '92 ode to protruding posteriors and adds a heavy dose of 2014 sex lingo". Hot 97 DJ Peter Rosenberg, who Minaj previously had a feud with after he criticized her pop single "Starships" for being a sellout song and dissed her on the stage of Summer Jam in 2012, praised the song saying "she found her new smash rap record". Sir Mix-a-Lot praised the song, saying he had "a whole new level of respect for Minaj" after hearing the record and that he became a 'fan for life' of Minaj. Music Video The music video was shot by Colin Tilley in LA on July 21-22, 2014. It premiered on VEVO on August 20, 2014. The song broke the VEVO record for most watched video in it's first 24 hours of release with 19.6M views beating the previous record holder, Miley Cyrus with "Wrecking Ball". Nicki Minaj - Anaconda (Lyric Video) Nicki Minaj Anaconda Video Behind The Scenes Vlog Live Performances Nicki performed the song for the first time at the 2014 MTV Video Music Awards. She also performed it live at Fashion Rocks, the 2014 2014 iHeartRadio Music Festival and the 2014 MTV Europe Music Awards with "Super Bass" and "Bed of Lies". Charts Release history Lyrics My anaconda don't My anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none Unless you got buns, hun Boy toy named Troy Used to live in Detroit Big dope dealer money He was getting some coins Was in shoot outs with the law But he live in a palace Bought me Alexander McQueen He was keeping me stylish Now that's real, real, real Gun in my purse Bitch I came dressed to kill Who wanna go first? I had 'em pushin' daffodils I'm high as hell I only took a half a pill I'm on some dumb shit By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills He keep telling me to chill And he telling me it's real That he love my sex appeal Say he don't like 'em boney He want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag And I hit 'em with the jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't My anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none Unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look at her butt This dude named Michael Used to ride motorcycles Dick bigger than a tower I ain't talking about Eiffel's Real country-ass nigga Let me play with his rifle Pussy put his ass to sleep Now he calling me NyQuil Now that bang, bang, bang I let him hit it 'cause he slang cocaine He toss my salad like his name Romaine And when we done I make him buy me Balmain I'm on some dumb shit By the way, what he say? He can tell I ain't missing no meals Come through and fuck him in my automobile Let him eat it with his grills He keep telling me to chill And he telling me it's real That he love my sex appeal Say he don't like 'em boney He want something he can grab So I pulled up in the Jag And I hit 'em with the jab like Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun My anaconda don't My anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none Unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look at her butt Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Little in the middle but she got much back Oh my God (Look at her butt) My anaconda don't My anaconda don't My anaconda don't want none Unless you got buns, hun D-d-don't, my anaconda don't D-d-d-d-don't want none Unless you got buns, hun Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt Oh my gosh, look at her butt (Look at her butt) Look at, look at, look at Look at her butt Yeah, he love this fat ass Yeah, this one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club? Fuck the skinny bitches, fuck the skinny bitches in the club I wanna see all the big fat ass bitches in the motherfucking club Fuck you if you skinny bitches, what? Yeah, I got a big fat ass Come on Hey! Hey! Hey! }} Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:The Pinkprint Category:2014